Johnny Cakes
'"Johnny Cakes" '''is the 8th episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 73rd overall episode of the series. Written by Diane Frolov & Andrew Schneider and directed by Tim Van Patten, it originally aired on April 30, 2006. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi ''* = credit only Guest starring * Peter Bogdanovich as Dr. Elliot Kupferberg * Cameron Boyd as Matt Testa * Elizabeth Bracco as Marie Spatafore * John Costelloe as Jim "Johnny Cakes" Witowski * Joseph Leone as Vic Caputo * Julianna Margulies as Julianna Skiff * Artie Pasquale as Burt Gervasi * Vincent Piazza as Hernan O'Brien * Emily Wickersham as Rhiannon * Susan Blommaert as Betty Wolf * Frank Borrelli as Vito Spatafore, Jr. * Jayson Ward Williams as Coffeehouse Manager * Sylvia Kauders as Mrs. Conte * Nic Novicki as Little Person * Christopher Carley as Drew * Noah Keen as Otto * Alexandra Daddario as a woman in the club. * Nikki Dinki as Bibi * Stink Fisher as Warren * Jeff Keilholtz as Party Doctor * Richard Zekaria as Farhad * Piter Marek as Daryl * Elizabeth Meadows Rouse as Mom * Samuel Smith as Orderly * Malachy Cleary as Thad McCone * Daniel Ahearn as Elliot * Jason Betts as Ron * Antony Hagopian as Emmerich * Chris McGarry as Pat * Steve Stanulis as Desk Sergeant * Chris McGinn as Waitress * Rene Rosado as Hispanic Kid Episode recap Uninterested in his job or in going back to college, A.J. spends most of his time hanging out in New York nightclubs with his high school buddy Hernan O'Brien and his new friends, some of them underage girls. His club acquaintances are impressed with him because of who his father is. A.J. brags to one of the girls and implies he will take revenge on Junior for shooting Tony. To afford more clubbing, A.J. sells the drum kit Tony gave him as a gift. While the pair are fishing on Tony's boat, A.J. asks what they are going to do about Junior; Tony tells A.J. he should not concern himself with Junior. In session with Dr. Melfi, Tony complains about A.J.'s laziness and asks for advice. Melfi says modern youth are overwhelmed with information and reach maturity later than previous generations, and suggests that Tony and Carmela impose concrete rules. A.J. asks his parents to provide him a nightclub to manage but gets little support from them. Carmela wants A.J. to study event planning and Tony offers to get him a place at Beansie's pizzeria. One day, A.J. tries to get up early but ends up sleeping past noon; at Carmela's urging to do something important as he planned, A.J. takes a knife and visits Junior in the mental hospital. When Junior sees A.J., he begs him to take him home. Petrified, A.J. drops the knife and is tackled by orderlies as he tries to escape. After arranging for Assemblyman Zellman for a favor to have A.J. released from custody without criminal charges, Tony picks up A.J. and violently confronts him. In tears, A.J. calls his father a hypocrite because Tony admires Michael Corleone for avenging the attempted murder of his father in The Godfather. Tony, although touched by his son's intentions, tells him that he needs to grow up and to never tell Carmela about the incident. During A.J.'s next night out clubbing, one of Hernan's friends asks him to get Tony to intimidate his landlord. Retreating to the restroom, A.J. has a panic attack. Vito, pretending to be a writer named "Vince", spends more time at Jim's diner in New Hampshire. One evening, he witnesses Jim performing a heroic rescue of a young child while working as a volunteer firefighter and later compliments him on his heroism. Jim, who is revealed to also be a father, takes an interest in Vito's book and questions him about the lonely life of a writer. Meanwhile, Vito steals the cell phone of a fellow guest at his bed-and-breakfast and calls his wife Marie. She begs him to come home and tells him that Philwishes to put him through "treatment" for Vito's homosexuality. Vito tells her not to trust Phil, and instructs her where to find $30,000 cash in the house. Marie puts their son on the phone, and Vito has a brief, pained conversation with him. Vito spends an evening with Jim and other firefighters at a local roadhouse. Later, after admiring Jim's motorcycle in the parking lot, Vito rejects his sexual advances. The two throw punches and Jim leaves Vito beaten. Days later, Vito goes back to the diner to reconcile, telling Jim that "sometimes you tell a lie so long, you don't know when you are safe" and the two decide to patch things up. They then take a motorcycle ride together that results in a romantic picnic and them making love in a secluded field. Back in Jersey, Chris suggests to Tony that Carlo should kill him if he is ever found to appease "the crews." Phil pressures Tony to find Vito, and warns that he will not swallow his pride on this issue like he did when Tony B killed Billy. Phil tells Tony that if his father was around, there wouldn't be any discussion about Vito's fate. Phil then reiterates that Vito shamed his family. Tony responds by walking away in a huff. Meanwhile, during Melfi's own psychotherapy session with Dr. Kupferberg, she becomes annoyed by Kupferberg's interest in Tony's therapy. Melfi blurts out her belief that Tony's unwillingness to talk about his feelings to Junior will eventually make him "decompensate." While collecting their take, Burt and Patsy find themselves unable to extort money from the manager of a major coffee chain. Julianna Skiff, a real estate agent representing Jamba Juice, approaches Tony and asks if he is interested in selling the building he rents to Caputo's Poultry, one of the other businesses Burt and Patsy take collections from. Tony rejects the deal, stating that the poultry store is part of the neighborhood. Skiff next seeks out Tony at the Bada Bing and makes an increased offer on the building. Tony again declines, but tells her he is interested in Skiff sexually and asks her out to dinner. Mentioning the new outlook brought about by the shooting, Tony tells her that he knows what he wants in life. Stating that she is engaged to another man, she turns him down. Tony hints ideas about having an affair to Melfi, but then tells her he could not bring himself to do it because of Carmela's affection to him during his recuperation. Julianna calls Tony with a third offer on the building of about $495,000, which he accepts, but asks her to let him come to her apartment that evening, ostensibly to complete the paperwork. In his bedroom, while Tony is dressing for the encounter, Carmela helps pick out a shirt for him and assists him in buttoning it up. At Julianna's, after Tony signs the paperwork, the two start kissing passionately, and Julianna starts unbuttoning Tony's shirt. Tony makes her stop and abruptly departs, heading home to Carmela where he is on a tear, claiming his anger is due to the lack of smoked turkey in the fridge. Burt and Patsy later revisit Caputo's Poultry to collect the weekly take, and Caputo, furious, informs the pair that Tony has sold the building to Jamba Juice. Outside, Patsy laments, "What the fuck is happening to this neighborhood?"Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six